


Fortune

by StupidFaceRob



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Bewtween Seasons, F/F, Sex, Smut, Spoilers, season 3.5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-25 12:15:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4960234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StupidFaceRob/pseuds/StupidFaceRob
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thea has moved in with Laurel, and they are both very lonely since Ras Al Ghul was defeated and their world's changed around them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a single line in the Season 4 premiere. very very mild spoilers for S4E01 and what's happened since S3. Started as an idea for short smut with no story, but it sort of got away from me (as all my stuff does!)

Thea Queen tumbled and rolled to a stop against a wall. Each impact and scrape hurt, but she got herself to her feet relatively quickly. The thick leather outfit Roy Harper had left her with took the brunt of the damage. She looked up from under her red hood and fixed on the giant thug of a man who had tossed her from the scaffolding. He was covered head to toe in heavy, armoured pads. The criminals of the newly renamed Star City were getting wise to the team’s arsenal. They had started outfitting themselves with armour that could stop most arrows and it was making Thea’s new job harder. She had already taken down three other less-built guys tonight, and they had taken it out of her. She thought this guy was going to take all night.

“This is what the Arrow leaves behind? Tiny women?” said the thug, in thick Russian accent.

“Less of the tiny” Thea said to herself as she loosed an arrow at him.

He laughed from inside his helmet as the arrow hit his chest and the shaft bent. It dropped to the floor and Thea exhaled a deep sigh.

“What about me? Am I tiny?” came Laurel Lance’s voice from above them.

Thea smiled and pressed the earpiece she was wearing. She knew what was coming next. Laurel’s Canary cry rang out and the Russian threw his helmet off and got his hands to his ears, but to no avail. He slowly crumpled to his knees and Laurel jumped down from her vantage point, landing in front of him. He took a hand away from his ear to swing at her as the sonic shriek came to an end, but he was far from capable now. Laurel swiped his hand away with her tonfa and then struck him across the face with it. The massive brute flopped to the side and she gave him a kick to the stomach for good measure. Due to his armour, it was totally for her own joy and did nothing to him. Blood trickled from his ears and he made a few, barely conscious noises.

“Thanks for that, I did not like the prospect of going one-on-one with him” Thea said, adjusting her domino mask.

“Trust me, you’ll be able to take guys like him soon enough” Laurel replied.

“If you keep training me” Thea shot back, nudging Laurel.

From the open fire escape of the warehouse, John Diggle rushed in. He was wearing his own helmet and tactical body gear, one of the many gifts the team had be given by Cisco Ramon in Central City.

“You two ok? I’ve got three of them cuffed outside” Diggle said.

“You’re welcome” said Thea, bowing in jest. “And yeah, Laurel saved my ass in here, so we’re all good”

“Well let’s give the police the address and get out of here. I’m late home as it is” Diggle laughed as he made for the Russian.

 

Thea stood next to Laurel’s black motorbike outside of the Chinese take-away, waiting for her partner in crime-busting to return. They had stopped at the new hideout and changed into less conspicuous clothing. Well, as inconspicuous as the owner of Verdant and the assistant district attorney could be riding around at 1am on a motorbike. Thea bounced her helmet against her thigh as she watched Laurel walk out of the restaurant, a bag bulging with boxes of food. Since moving in with Laurel a month ago, they had eaten take-out more often than should be healthy for two vigilantes. But neither of them cared. They were always too tired to cook after both work and crime-fighting.

“Did you remember...” Thea started.

“Yes I have the fortune cookies. The most nutritious meal of the day” Laurel joked.

Thea put her helmet on as Laurel put the food in the leather saddle bags either side of the bike. She donned her own helmet and mounted the bike. Thea jumped on behind her and put her hands on Laurel’s waist. Riding together most nights had made them pretty close, as did living together. Laurel had been unsure at first about letting Thea move in. They had become better friends, and there was never really any animosity in the past. But the idea of having your ex-boyfriend’s sister move in would of been a little odd for most people. They were hardly ‘most people’ though, and it had been quite fun.

 

Laurel’s apartment was more than big enough to house both ladies. And with Laurel’s day job, and Thea trying to get the police to give her an answer about Verdant and when she could re-open, they hardly got under each other’s feet. There had been a few early embarrassments though. Laurel had absent-mindedly walked into the bathroom and caught Thea showering, and Thea had drunkenly walked into the wrong room one night and got a rather nice view of Laurel changing. Neither had mentioned it the next day, but both had remembered.

Thea, especially, couldn’t shake the image. She had always found Laurel attractive, Oliver had a rather good, if long, history of pretty women. But she had felt a rather amorous flutter seeing Laurel totally naked that night. She had even felt a little disappointed that she had not accidentally caught her out again since.

“Not hungry?” Laurel asked.

Thea snapped back to where she was, realising she’d not touched her food since they sat down on the couch.

“Oh, sorry. I was miles away” Thea replied.

“I’ve already had one Queen do that, don’t be the second” Laurel said, eating some more.

“Heh, yeah. Don’t worry. I like this apartment too much to go anywhere” Thea shot back.

The coffee table was soon strewn with empty and half-empty white boxes, chopsticks sticking out from two of them. Thea sipped at her glass of water as Laurel stretched out on the couch, exhausted, letting out a groan.

“I am an achy old woman” she said, stretching her long legs out.

“Don’t look too bad from where I’m sitting” Thea said, watching Laurel’s legs.

“Very funny, ‘Speedy’” Laurel joked, poking Thea in the side.

“Ow, no, I’m full of food” Thea groaned.

“Too full for...” Laurel reached over to the table. “Fortune cookies?”

Thea’s eye lit up and Laurel tossed one to her, and took one for herself.

“Have you ever had one of these be spookily accurate?” Laurel asked.

“I always find a way to make them work” said Thea, ripping the packet open.

She broke the small tan cookie between her fingers and slid the little white paper out. She flipped it over and looked at the words printed in red.

“What does it say?” asked Laurel.

“You first!” said Thea gleefully.

“Um...it says ‘Your good deeds will go unrewarded’”

Laurel looked at Thea and raised an eyebrow. Thea giggled.

“Accurate! Everyone still thinks we’re no good vigilantes and hardly knows we exist” said Thea.

“Accurate and depressing” Laurel replied. “C’mon, is yours as good?”

“Mine says ‘What you want is right in front of you’. Pretty spot on I think” Thea said, looking Laurel up and down.

Laurel didn’t notice and put her head in her hands.

“You aren’t talking about the food are you? You put away two boxes!”

Thea smirked to herself a little and looked at Laurel’s legs again.

“No not the food” she said.

 

Laurel’s hand was on the back of the couch and Thea slid hers along to meet it. Their fingers touched and Laurel closed her hand as a recoil. She gave Thea a confused look, and Thea smiled. She moved forward a little, regaining the touch of Laurel’s hand.

“Thea, what are you...” Laurel started.

Thea moved in further and let her other hand move up Laurel’s long leg and stopped at her thigh.

“Thea you are being weird” Laurel said, a little more stern.

“Laurel, Roy has been gone so long now...”

“I know but...you and me? You’re Ollie’s sister and I...Do you even like women?” Laurel asked, surprised at the whole situation.

“I like some. I like you.” Thea replied.

Laurel moved away and stood up, looking a little nervous.

“I...I think it’s time for bed. I mean, for us to go to sleep” Laurel stammered, looking around.

Thea stood up too and tried to stop Laurel moving away. Laurel stopped, but stayed facing away.

“Laurel, I...you are really hot and when I saw you changing that night I just...” Thea tried to stay focused.

“Thea...it would be weird. So weird”

Thea moved closer and turned Laurel towards her. Even out of her Canary boots, Laurel was quite a bit taller than Thea. The shorter woman looked up into Laurel’s eyes and let her hand rest on the dirty blonde’s arm.

“Laurel, we both deserve some fun. The amount we do, the amount we’ve given up...” Thea brought her hand up to Laurel’s face. “The amount we’ve lost. We deserve something good”

Laurel turned her cheek into Thea’s hand a little, closing her eyes. Apart from the daily niceties of the D.A.’s office, she had not had any close human contact in a long time. She was trying to block it out and deny her needs, but it was becoming very difficult. Thea’s hand was so warm and soft on her face. And she smelt so good.

“Thea I...” she tried to get out.

Thea lifted herself up enough to plant a small kiss on Laurel’s lips. Thea licked her own lips, and Laurel let out a short exhale. She opened her eyes and looked at the young woman before her. She had a look of both comfort and lust in her eyes. Laurel just about managed to control herself and stood up a little straighter.

“I think...I think I need to go to bed. Alone” she said, making sure it was forceful enough.

Laurel brushed past to get to the bedrooms and Thea closed her eyes, taking in Laurel’s scent. She was disappointed, but she had actually gotten further than she had thought she would. She had imagine Laurel freaking out and kicking her out as soon as she touched her. Thea slumped back onto the couch and bit at one of her nails.

 

Laurel shut her bedroom door and leaned her back against it. She exhaled deeply, trying to excise the feelings she was having. She wanted to say no and wanted to think it was crazy and weird. But in fact, all she wanted to say was yes. It had been a long time, and this gorgeous young woman had just thrown herself at her. She felt both proud and stupid for resisting. If she was faced with that choice again, she may not be as sensible.


	2. Chapter 2

Thea woke up with her back aching like crazy. She had fallen asleep on the couch after her failed attempt to seduce Laurel. Now she was paying for it. It was light, but the curtains masked most of it from coming through. Thea rubbed her eyes and patted her jeans for the location of her phone. She found it and discovered it was just gone 8am. She could hear Laurel moving about, but before she could say anything she heard the front door shut. Laurel had left for work a little early, probably to avoid any awkward words, Thea thought.

 

Laurel spent the day at the D.A.’s office distracted. She kept herself to her desk as much as she could so she could focus, but it hardly helped. She kept flashing back to the kiss, the touch, and she had to make sure she wasn’t becoming visibly flushed. The day finally came to an end and she left for home, both worried and excited about what might happen if Thea was there when she returned.

 

Thea was there when Laurel got home. As soon as Laurel entered and spotted Thea in the kitchen, she felt a mix of dread and joy. She had not been so conflicted about what she wanted in ages. The she caught a waft of smells and warmth from the kitchen. Thea was cooking. The kitchen had hardly been used by either of them, aside from raiding the fridge and making coffee, for nearly the whole month Thea had been there. Laurel put her bag down on the couch and made her way round to the kitchen. She was greeted by smells of tomatoes and peppers. Thea was standing at the stove, slowly stirring a large pot as another boiled away next to it. There was music playing, something dance-able, and Thea was bouncing lightly along with it as she stirred the pot. She even incorporated the cooking into her moves. Laurel just watched for a moment as the young woman hummed and danced. She was wearing a some very tight skinny jeans and her small but impossibly pert ass shook back and forth, almost hypnotising Laurel. Thea began to sing and it was not as good as her dance moves. Laurel stifled a laugh, but enough noise escaped her to make Thea jump and spin round. He wooden spoon in her hand flung a few drops of red sauce from the pan onto the side.

“Jesus, you scared the shit out of me!” Thea said, her hand on her chest.

“Sorry, I just wanted to admire the moves” Laurel responded, chuckling.

“Did you get a good look?” Thea joked, shaking her ass at Laurel again.

Laurel tried to both look and avert her gaze, but the former won out. Thea grinned and turned back to Laurel.

“I thought I’d apologise for last night. And give us something healthy for once” Thea said.

“Appreciated, but you really didn’t have to” Laurel said. “I was...I was just take a back last night. It came out of nowhere”

Thea nodded and went back to stirring the pasta sauce she was making.

“Not that it wasn’t nice...” Laurel added, awkwardly.

Thea smiled and looked back at Laurel.

“Really?”

“Yeah...I’ve not actually kissed a woman in years. Out of practice...” Laurel said.

She lowered her gaze to the kitchen surface and thoughtlessly played with her watch. Thea left the stove and approached her. Her hand softly lay on top of Laurel’s and she raised her gaze to meet Thea’s. They paused for a moment and then Thea leaned in for a kiss. This one was longer than the night before. Laurel allowed herself to reciprocate, and Thea opened her mouth a little, just enough to let her tongue dart out and touch Laurel’s bottom lip. Laurel lost all control and her own tongue parted her lips and made contact with Thea’s. Only the boiling over of the pasta stopped them from going any further and Thea, wide-eyed, turned back to her cooking. Laurel bit her bottom lip and chuckled. They had gotten so hot the food was overheating.

 

Empty bowls and pans filled the sink in the dark kitchen. No lights were on in the apartment, and it was lit only by the flames in the assortment of candles around Laurel’s living room. The ladies were curled up on the couch, each with a glass in hand. It was quite a warm night, and the heat from the candles only added to it. Thea was already in just a small tank top and her slim jeans. Laurel had quickly changed before dinner, as her office attire was rather stuffy. Thea had been secretly disappointed that she had not been able to remove it herself. She liked how Laurel looked in her smart clothes. Laurel had thrown on a loose fitting top and some sweatpants, her usual dress code for a night on the couch.

“How do you look so good even in lazy stuff?” asked Thea.

Laurel giggled. “It’s easy, I don’t”

Thea traced a finger up Laurel’s leg, gathering the loose material further up her leg and exposing her calve.

“I disagree”

Laurel still seemed shy to Thea, but she now knew she wouldn’t get a smack to the face. Their kiss before dinner had been so charged with need and want. Thea almost felt like Laurel could equal her desire, given the right chance.

“Thea...are you sure you...” Laurel said.

Thea moved closer and placed her hand on Laurel’s face again, like the night before.

“Laurel, I want you so much” she said, her thumb stroking Laurel’s cheek softly.

“Well I still...I mean...” Laurel stuttered as she sighed into Thea’s palm.

Thea leaned in even closer, almost on top of Laurel, and kissed her. Quickly, just a peck, but it was enough. Laurel leaned forward too and kissed back, exhaling a slight noise. Thea ran her fingers into Laurel’s hair and almost pulled her into the kiss, wanting so much more from her. Laurel let her tongue explore and Thea did the same, intertwining and massaging in each other’s mouths. The kiss ended and Laurel looked into Thea’s eyes, mere inches from her own. She could see the sheer desire in Thea’s eyes, the wanton lust this woman had for her. And she hoped Thea could see the same in her own. Wrestling with thoughts all night and all day, Laurel was finally able to be honest and let herself go. It had been a long time, and to be wanted so much was a huge turn on for her.

Thea moved in for another kiss, this time lightly biting at Laurel’s bottom lip and tongue. Laurel managed to break it off enough to speak.

“Wow, when you want something...” she managed before Thea kissed her again.

Thea knew what she wanted, and it was everything Laurel had to offer. Thea had always been a rather sexual person, and since Roy left had been one of the longest dry spells she had had. But she knew she didn’t just want to find some random person. Someone interested because she was Thea Queen or whatever. She wanted someone who wanted her too. And Laurel seemed to be it.

Laurel reclined back, stretching out the length of the couch. Thea was now on top of her, thighs either side of Laurel’s. They looked at each other silently for a moment, taking everything in. Thea grabbed the bottom of her tank top and pulled it up and over her head. She dropped it on the floor and reached back to unclasp her bra. She let that fall too, and Laurel stared as much as any guy would. Thea’s breasts were small but firm. They pretty much stayed exactly where the bra had held them and Laurel was amazed. Her nipples were already getting hard, and she guided Laurel’s hands up and over her breasts. Laurel just let them stay there for a moment, before beginning to caress the young woman and tease her nipples. She only really had what she herself liked to give her pointers as to what to do, but it seemed that Thea was totally fine with it.

Thea let out a quiet moan as Laurel played with her breasts. She let her own hands explore Laurel’s body below her, sliding under her top and stroking the skin on her firm stomach. Laurel sat up, keeping her hands where they were, to let Thea lift her own top up. She broke contact to get it off her arms and revealed a lacy black bra beneath. Thea kissed her and undid the sexy lingerie. As soon as Laurel’s breasts were free, Thea’s mouth went to work on them. The slightly older woman let out a gasp of pleasure as Thea’s tongue flicked over her nipple, then slowly ran rings around it.

“God that’s good” Laurel let out.

“See, I knew this was a good idea” Thea replied, taking the other nipple in her mouth.

 

Thea was now laying next to Laurel. They just about fit side by side on the couch, although Thea was partly on top of the taller woman. They legs were intertwined but still covered as they made out with each other, hands and tongues exploring. Thea’s hand slid down past Laurel’s breasts and traced up and down on her abdomen for a moment. Then she let it go further, using her fingers to trace a line from one hip and along her waistline to the other. Laurel bucked slightly, pushing up towards Thea’s hand. Thea distracted her by kissing her again, before she slid her hand under the elastic of Laurel’s underwear. Laurel moaned into Thea’s mouth as the kiss continued. Thea’s fingers found a small, soft patch of hair, and then nothing but smooth skin. She let a single finger slide down further, finding warm, slick folds. Laurel let out an even louder groan and Thea grinned and broke the kiss.

Thea’s finger was now pushing a little further, just inside Laurel. She was already so wet, Thea could slide right inside. But she wanted to tease her. Knowing Laurel had been with almost exclusively men, she knew they wouldn’t of taken their time that often. Laurel deserved someone who knew what they were doing. Thea removed her hand from Laurel’s pants and tasted her finger.

“Mmm, very nice” she said, grinning with a filthy look.

“Please, don’t stop” Laurel begged, starting to remove her pants and underwear in one move.

Thea helped the rest of Laurel’s clothing past her ankle and spread her lengthy legs. She stroked up and down her thighs, occasionally using just a finger to draw patterns. Laurel was squirming so much under her, she knew the woman just wanted her to go all out.

“I suppose you’ve waited long enough” Thea whispered.

The young woman lowered herself between Laurel’s thighs and stopped just short of her arousal. She could feel the heat coming off her, so she knew she would go crazy as soon as she did anything. Thea let her tongue give Laurel one protracted lick and the Black Canary’s thighs closed tight around her head. Laurel tasted so good Thea couldn’t tease anymore, she wanted Laurel so much. Her hands gripped at Laurel’s thighs as her tongue went to work. She made shapes and letters to and fro, lightly on the surface and deep inside. Laurel had one had in her own hair and the other in Thea’s, keeping the pressure on her pussy. Thea obliged and lapped at her clit enough to make her scream out. Laurel’s breathing was strong and fast, she was getting pretty close. And Thea knew what to do. She pulled one of her hands round and teased at Laurel’s opening with her fingers. Her tongue continued to tease and play with her clit as she pushed two fingers further and further in. Soon she was fucking Laurel and eating her out at the same time. It was too much, and Laurel seized up as she came. Thea kept on her clit and made her cum again, a little less intensely this time, but they were so close together it all bled together for Laurel. Her head was swimming and she barely knew where she was.

 

Thea licked her fingers clean and then kissed Laurel, who was still out of it. Laurel came to and accepted the kiss, tasting herself on Thea’s lips and chin.

“You...I...that was...” Laurel tried to speak, but words escaped her.

“I know, you’re welcome” she said, smiling.

Laurel finally opened her eyes and looked at Thea. She managed to sit up enough to kiss her again, and Thea put her arm around her to support her.

“I’ve been pretty selfish so far though” Laurel said.

“It’s ok, we have all night” Thea smirked. “I told Diggle we needed the night off”


End file.
